


物超所值

by Fayland



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: Cloud是个呆子，Sephiroth也是，他们总是在夜晚一起洗澡，那应该是很奇怪很让人尴尬的（就像青春期一样）但是实际上并没有。还有枕头战。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 19





	物超所值

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467676) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



> 大概是AU？Cloud是个候补生，而不是普通士兵，但是他和Zack依然是朋友。如果真的想要让故事与时间线相吻合的话，那应该是某个Cloud和Zack初次相遇之后但是一切都变得疯狂之前的一个时间点。  
> 以及Cloud和Sephiroth都还没有遇到他们的问题，因此是傻乎乎的Cloud（基本上就是在金碟玩电子游戏和滑雪赢了后上蹦下跳的Cloud）以及社交困难的Sephiroth，而不是抑郁的Cloud和蛇精病Sephiroth。  
> 对那些有兴趣的人，这篇文档在我的电脑里被存为“我不知道最终会有浴室性|爱我想如果Cloud决定艹他妈的我要碰他的屁股。”但是我觉得你们可能想要一个比较正常的标题

Cloud 喜欢在夜晚训练自己。那时候做的话比较简单，没有同班人的嘲弄和嗤笑。倒不是说 Cloud 做得比他们差，或者类似的什么的。他们的教官说了就 Cloud 的身高而言他已经做得很好了，哪怕有一天他成为了特种兵他们也不会觉得惊讶。但是所有的孩子都需要有什么人可以欺负一下，然而，不管他喜欢与否， Cloud 就是比剩下的孩子更矮一些，更漂亮一些。当他们不嘲笑他的时候，他们就会对他开粗鄙的玩笑，并要求 Cloud 吸他们的丁丁。

因此 Cloud 总是在夜晚进行他的训练。少一些麻烦。而另一个好处就是 Cloud 不需要跟其他军校候补生一起使用淋浴间，可以说是非常大的好处了。有关丁丁的玩笑很快就不好笑了，而 Cloud 的皮肤是那么娇嫩如果留下淤青的话几周都不会褪去。他只是长得不像别的人那么强壮，而且他身上也没有任何疤痕。因此淋浴总是会变成其它的男孩子们把他推搡来推搡去，冲他下流地挺腰，这一切都很快让人觉得烦躁。

这么晚的时候从来没有其他人在洗澡，因此当 Cloud 疲惫地走进澡堂的时候，他都没有朝四处看一眼。他只是很迅速地脱光了衣服然后走向了洗浴间。当他注意到还有其他什么人在的时候他已经站在淋浴头下面了。

Cloud 震惊得没抓住自己的肥皂。

另一人抬起眼看向他，把头发从眼前拨开。

“ 候补生。 ” 他平淡地说道，微微点了点头。

Cloud 绝对没有发出吱吱的尖叫，他只是点了点头然后试图重新开始洗澡。但是他做不到。他忍不住开始四处张望。他没法专心洗澡，或者是抓住他的肥皂，他的肥皂不停地掉在地上。

Sephiroth 正在离他不到六英尺处洗澡。

银色的头发和苍白的皮肤不停地出现在 Cloud 视线里 ——Sephiroth 真的比 Cloud 还要白嘛？ —— 而他的大脑毫无帮助地不停地提醒他别的军校候补生在澡堂里都干些什么。也就是，观察每个人的丁丁。并不是，他们会急匆匆地说，因为他们就是那样的。只是去比较一下。 Cloud 每次都不得不忍住翻白眼的冲动。但是他们当中没有一个人会真的拒绝 Cloud 帮他们口。

Cloud 对这样的自己感到生气，更用力地擦洗起了身体。他挪动了一下，伸手去够洗发水。但是它不在他以为的地方，因此 Cloud 胡乱挥动着手，希望能够碰到洗发水瓶子。然而，另一只手抓住了他的手腕，将一个瓶子塞进了他手里。 Cloud 眨了眨眼挤出眼里的水，抬头看到了一双带着好奇的绿眼睛。

“ 谢谢您，长官。 ”Cloud 说道，脸上微微泛红。

“ 没关系。 ”Sephiroth 回答道，轻轻摇了摇头。他的目光是那么专注于 Cloud ，甚至有一些吓人。他放开了 Cloud 的手腕，然后回到了自己的淋浴头下面。 Cloud 挤出一坨洗发露，然后慢慢开始洗头，他狂怒地眨着眼，不去看 Sephiroth 。他能感觉到 Sephiroth 一直看着他，而那 —— 那和其它候补生看着他的时候不一样，在 Sephiroth 的目光里没有恶意，那目光就只是很 …… 强烈。 Cloud 起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，而那绝不是因为水温。

Cloud 坚定地不看向 Sephiroth 。这已经够糟糕的了，他可能从今往后每次一个人洗澡的时候都会想起今晚。看见 Sephiroth—— 赤裸的，他的大脑极有帮助地提醒他，看见赤裸的 Sephiroth—— 那就更。那不是 Cloud 现在需要的东西。更何况， Sephiroth 大概已经有无数人垂涎了。其中加上 Cloud 只会让这变得微妙的令人不快。很可能。尤其是等到 Zack 终于拖着 Cloud 进行一次 “ 恰当的初遇 ” 时，不管那是什么意思。那样的会面只会令人不愉快且十分奇怪，而在神罗已经有足够多令人尴尬且十分奇怪的事情让人体验了。另外还有青春期。青春期简直是令人尴尬与奇怪的顶峰了。有时候 Cloud 半夜醒来，半个寝室的人都在经历令人尴尬的叽叽硬硬的时刻，而这些，哈哈， Cloud 一点也不想听到。他甚至不可能去说 “ 请停止自慰。 ” 因为那样的话他就变成奇怪的那个人了。

Cloud 有那么一点讨厌青少年。

突然水变冷了。 Cloud 再一次吱吱尖叫起来 —— 就在 Sephiroth 面前，说真的， Zack 会发现这事然后去死，他会让 Cloud 无法忍受的 —— 然后盯着淋浴头。愚蠢的神罗的廉价水管工程。 Cloud 很想踹墙一脚，但是就他的运气来说他估计只会让他的脚趾骨折。而如果一个淋浴头没有热水了，那只能说明所有的淋浴头都没有热水了。 Cloud 往 Sephiroth 的方向扫了一眼然后发现 —— 哦，他还在继续洗澡。用冷水。也许他的叽叽是用比 Cloud 的叽叽更坚固的材料制造的？尽管严肃来说， Cloud 对此表示怀疑。他在尼布尔海姆的冬天在室外沐浴过一次。没有别的选择。好吧，也许没人逼 Cloud 那么做。但是他当时病得非常，非常厉害而且发着烧而且他母亲不在家而且听着，当时那听起来是一个好主意，至于如果他得了肺炎怎么办？ Cloud 活下来了，而且下半身完整。

他只是不喜欢洗冷水澡。尤其是一开始是热水澡的时候。 Cloud 不想去怪什么人，但是 Sephiroth 用光了所有的热水。如果他不是那么迷人 —— 以及如果他没有那么完美的屁 | 股，说真的，他总是穿着长款大衣真是一个遗憾，人们应该有机会去瞻仰那个屁 | 股 ——Cloud 现在应该就是满脑子恶劣的想法了。他脑子里还是装着不少恶劣的想法，但是那些想法更类似于 ‘ 我想知道他会不会让我舔他。 ’

听着，虽然 Cloud 不需要每晚都手冲，但是这不代表他就不是一个青少年了。他只是处理自己的欲望时更加隐晦一些。

Sephiroth 转过了身 ——Cloud 的大脑沉默地尖叫起了 “ 突然，叽叽！ ”—— 而且再一次盯着 Cloud 。

“ 候补生。 ” 他点点头。然后大摇大摆地走出了淋浴房，长长的银色头发黏在他的后背上然后 ——

Cloud 静悄悄地一头撞在了洗浴间墙壁上。

~

一周半之后， Sephiroth 再次出现在了淋浴房里。 Cloud 实施了他的伟大计划： **想尽办法忽略** **Sephiroth** 然后尽可能快速有效地洗澡。他依然看到了 Sephiroth 完美的屁 | 股以及扫到了几眼他非常迷人的前胸和后背。

Cloud 告诉自己他不是在逃跑，尽管他离开的时候甚至没有冲干净护发素。真的，他没有。

Cloud 的下半身对此表示反对。

~

第三次这事发生的时候， Sephiroth 的眼睛眯了起来，嘴角弯了起来，而当 Sephiroth 冲他微笑的时候 Cloud 怎么可能能够正常运转呢？他弄掉了他的肥皂大概五十次，在捡肥皂的时候差点摔倒六次，并且在 Sephiroth 在他面前弯下身的时候把洗发水弄进了眼睛里。应该有法律禁止 Sephiroth 的存在。他整个人的存在就应该是非法的。法律尤其应该禁止他全裸着和 Cloud 一起洗澡。他 —— 他 ——

他在微笑。

Cloud 真的希望他能逃离现状。他真的希望他能够就直接说不，我不觉得我的指挥官是星球上最有魅力的人。他希望 Sephiroth 的微笑看起来不那么呆。那不应该是 Sephiroth 的属性。但是你看到了；神之身体先生带着一个非常呆，非常可爱的微笑。

Cloud 的生活到底怎么了？

“ 候补生，你没事吧？ ”Sephiroth 问道，然后突然就有手出现在 Cloud 的脸上把他头往后仰，这样 Sephiroth 就能看到 Cloud 的眼睛了，与此同时 Sephiroth 的眉头微微皱起， Cloud 再也忍受不了了。

“ 洗发水弄到了眼睛里，长官。 ”Cloud 说道，试图表现得很活泼然而结果完全变成了吱吱叫的尴尬的青少年。

“ 啊。 ”Sephiroth 说道，然后再次像个大呆子一样微笑了起来，拇指刷过 Cloud 眼睛下方，就好像想要帮忙一样。 Cloud 宁可去死。

“ 谢谢您，长官。 ”Cloud 回复道。吱吱尖叫道。不管了。 Sephiroth 还是很吓人的，哪怕他是个呆子。

Sephiroth 看起来很高兴自己能帮上忙，所以 Cloud 一直留下来洗澡直到水再一次变冷而他终于可以让自己不尴尬地走出淋浴房。

~

“ 等下等下等下，他碰了你？ Cloud ，你知道能找人谈谈 ——”

“ 如果你试图暗示他在性骚扰我的话，我会灭了你的， Zack 。 ”Cloud 咕哝道，用力戳着食物。

“ 我本来想说去跟 Lazard 聊聊。他是那个想办法说服 Sephiroth 不要做不恰当的事情的人。 ”Zack 回应道。嘴里塞满了薯片。因为 Zack 和用餐礼仪不能共存在同一个星球上。

“ 那 ——Zack 那并没有不恰当。他只是把洗发水从我的眼睛里弄出来。 ”Cloud 低声说。

“ 当然了，当你们两个人都赤裸着湿漉漉的时候碰你的脸。我绝对不会称之为不恰当。 ”Zack 斜了他一眼。

Cloud 交叉手臂，愤怒地表示不满， “ 他不是那个 ——Zaaaack 。你简直是最烂的朋友了。 ”

Zack 像个疯子一样咯咯笑了起来，因为他就是个疯子。他捏了捏 Cloud 肩膀。 “ 不过我是认真的， Cloud 。如果他带你去任何你不想去的地方，你就像个女妖一样尖叫知道吗？ ”

“ 你蠢透了，你知道吗？你真的太笨了。就好像 Sephiroth 能强迫我去我不想去的地方一样。 ”Cloud 回应道。

“ 他有你两倍那么大。 ”

“ 而至今为止他只是像个呆子一样微笑并把洗发水从我眼睛里面弄出来。我好怕哦。 ”Cloud 咬了一口他那无法辨认的神罗肉排，自欺欺人地咽了下去。

“ 好了，我会让你继续去你的深夜澡堂的，好吧？也许跟 Sephiroth 谈谈跟未成年美少女上床是要坐牢的。 ”Zack 挤出一个假笑。

“ 十六岁不管在这里还是尼布尔海姆都是合法的了， Zack 。这里没有未成年美少女。没有。 ”Cloud 含着满口恶心的食物告诉他。

Zack 只是微笑着然后大摇大摆地离开了。因为他可以。他知道怎么大摇大摆地走。 Cloud 的话就只会看起来 —— 好吧 Cloud 不知道他会看起来什么样子，因为他不知道怎么大摇大摆的走。这些可恶的特种兵以及他们大字开头的走路方式。

~

第四次这事发生的时候， Sephiroth 正在从身上洗去各种血污和内脏因此 Cloud 觉得应该可以原谅他没有对着 Sephiroth 的臀部大唱赞歌。以及原谅他晕过去一头撞在了瓷砖上。那不是因为血污 —— 见过一只死怪物就足够让你了解所有死怪物了 —— 但是因为他散发着魔界花的恶臭而 Cloud 完全没有预料到这个情况。

他更没有预料到在他醒来的时候 Sephiroth 担忧地从上方看着他。赤裸的。但是。至少没有味道了。

“ 你觉得怎么样？ ”Sephiroth 问道，而他只是。 Cloud 想要拥抱他，亲吻他的鼻尖然后好吧，这开始往令人担忧的方向发展了。但是这不是那种你应该对你的澡堂伙伴抱有的感情。

“ 我很好。 ”Cloud 回答。这次没有尖叫。总算没有。

“ 你确定吗？ ”Sephiroth 再次微微皱起眉头， “ 你摔得挺厉害的。也许我应该去拿 ——”

“ 不用！ ”Cloud 坚持道。 “ 真的，长官。我没事。 ”

Sephiroth 依然皱着眉头，就好像一点也不相信 Cloud 的话，但是至少他后退了并帮助 Cloud 站起来。他甚至友善到当 Cloud 差点摔倒的时候到用他坚硬的但是总的来说非常完美的胸膛接住了 Cloud 。

“ 这看起来一点也不像没事，候补生。 ”Sephiroth 挖苦道。他可能之后又说了什么，但是 Cloud 没仔细听了因为 Sephiroth 跟他开了玩笑。

接下来的半小时里 Cloud 完全不在状态，然后 Zack 出现了，对着他柔声细语然后开始说些有关失误的废话， Cloud 不得不把他按在地板上才让他闭嘴。

Sephiroth 叹了口气， “ 当我叫你来帮忙的时候，我真的不打算最后得到的是两个脑震荡的人。 ”

“ 就好像那能给 Zack 脑震荡一样。 ”Cloud 嘟哝道。

“ 这我得站在刺猬头这一边， Sephiroth 。 ” 他敲了敲自己的头， “ 我头很硬的。 ”

“ 当然了。 ”Sephiroth 说道，语气里一点温度都没有。

像这种时候 Cloud 就会开始思考自己的人生怎么会变成这样子的。

~

结果显示，魔石对潜在的脑震荡没有任何帮助，而 Sephiroth 和 Zack 没法在他们能信任哪个医疗官治疗 Cloud 脆弱的大脑上达成一致所以他不得不跟 Zack 睡在一起，每四个小时被叫起来一次以确认他还活着。

而 Zack 基本上就是 Cloud 的整个寝室室友总和。但是更糟糕。

“ 作为你的朋友，我是庄严地这么做的。 ”Cloud 宣布，然后将一个枕头砸向了 Zack 的脸，并开启了也许是神罗史上最壮大的一次枕头战。

当 Cloud 扔出去的枕头砸中了曾的脸的时候，这事一瞬间变得危险了起来。曾花了大概五秒钟的时间彻底销毁了那只枕头，那几乎让 Cloud 犯了心脏病。在某一个时刻他蛮确定 Sephiroth 神奇地出现了然后把 Zack 摔到了地上，但是 Cloud 当时已经差不多晕过去了（以及很确定他像 Zack 一样不停咯咯笑）。当他再次醒来的时候，他不再躺在 Zack 的沙发上了，以及可怖地意识到他有可能躺在 Sephiroth 多余的床上，但是感谢上帝他没有醒足够的时间让大脑处理这一信息。

当他彻底醒来的时候，他已经把所有的被子和枕头在他周围裹成了一个茧，而他，很可怕的，确实在 Sephiroth 的客房里。

曾正用一种看一只很迷人的甲壳虫的眼神看着他。

“ 我死定了。 ”Cloud 悲伤地说。

“ 不太可能。 ” 曾回应道，然后晃悠出了房间。

~

当 Cloud 再一次跟 Sephiroth 一起洗澡的时候，事情有一点让人不适，因为 Reno 也在那儿而且不停试图碰 Cloud 的屁 | 股。那很让人分心。外加 Sephiroth 一直皱着眉头，而那更让人分心，与此同时 Reno 完全不肯闭嘴。

“ 是真的吗？你用枕头砸了曾的脸？ ”Reno 问道。又一次试图用手去碰 Cloud 的屁 | 股。

“ 是的。 ”Cloud 说道，拍开 Reno 的手。 “ 我是个候补生。而神罗将军就站在这里。住手。 ”

“ 但是它看起来很漂亮。 ”Reno 说道，而这就决定他的下场。

Reno 也许不会透露 Cloud 袭击长官的事。也许。

~

Sephiroth 的微笑已经是 Cloud 开始习惯的事物了。但那依然让他的心脏狂跳不已。还让他想要揍 Sephiroth ，让他停止这么笑，因为他们依然几乎是陌生人，尽管他们花了不可思议长的时间赤裸地出现在彼此面前。

“Cloud 。 ”Sephiroth 说道，他说这话的语气实在是太犯规了。原则上让 Cloud 只想脱了裤子弯腰。

“ 长官。 ”Cloud 回答道，点着头。

“ 我听说 Reno 已经痊愈了。 ”Sephiroth 提到。

“ 那真不错。 ”Cloud 回答道。他们现在这么干了。在洗澡的时候聊聊天。那应该让人很不适。这应该让人觉得奇怪。但是并没有。

Sephiroth 哼了一声， “ 我想你不需要再忍受他的关注了。 ”

Cloud 耸了耸肩，开始洗头， “ 当我不感兴趣的时候我总会让别人知道的。 ” 他小心地说到。这行为也许充满了风险，因为这大概很蠢，从三十种不同意义上来说。

“ 我知道。 ”Sephiroth 说道，温柔的，以及一个人有没有可能在情感上依赖一个只从一起洗澡认识的人？

Cloud 再次留到了水变凉为止。

~

也许有关这个和 Sephiroth 的虚拟友谊最大的好处是几乎没人知道。他所有的教官对他还是一样，以及他的混账同学们，以及所有的餐厅员工，以及所有的特种兵 —— 然后等到忍受他们一整天之后， Cloud 能去澡堂放松以及也许跟他们的老大聊聊这些混蛋和他们做的事情。那棒极了。还有很棒的事情是 —— 当他的同学谈论 Sephiroth 的时候， Cloud 可以就坐在那里虚伪地笑着因为他是唯一一个跟 Sephiroth 谈话的人，而他们所有人都夺不走这一点。

毫不意外地，他的其中一个军士长教官非要干点什么导致 Cloud 的腿骨折了。而且他不肯授权在候补生身上使用魔石。而且他强迫 Cloud 跟其他的候补生一起洗澡，仅仅让他用个垃圾袋裹住了他的石膏。那可能会成为一个被许多人记住的画面 —— 那个矮个的金发男孩不得不拖着一条被垃圾袋裹住的断腿洗澡。可笑极了。 Cloud 讨厌所有人，尤其是那个军士长教官，他一点都不理解 Cloud 好不容易达成的和 Sephiroth 见面的微妙平衡。

这就是为什么他从床上挣扎着爬起来，一瘸一拐地去了澡堂，在那里他看到了一位忧伤地看着 Cloud 通常使用的淋浴头的 Sephiroth 。那让 Cloud 的胸口溢满了奇妙的几乎是同情的情感。

“ 嘿， ” 他轻声开口。 Sephiroth 以一种能扭伤他脖子的速度转身 —— 有那么一秒钟他的脸上呈现出了一种脆弱的快乐但是紧接着他注意到了 Cloud 打的石膏。 “ 没错，抱歉我迟到了。 ”

“ 别这样。 ”Sephiroth 说道，然后他站在了 Cloud 面前，跪下来扶住 Cloud 就好像他随时会倒下一样 —— 你懂，完全可以理解。

“ 今天训练的时候出了意外。 ”Cloud 解释道。

Sephiroth 皱起眉头， “ 为什么没有被治愈？ ”

“ 浪费资源？ ”Cloud 耸了耸肩。当 Sephiroth 冲到了房间另一边然后拿着一颗闪闪发光的魔石回来，他真的对此一点也不意外。十分钟之后， Cloud 不再有一条骨折的腿，而他腿上的石膏被一个拿着七英尺长的剑的男人小心翼翼的切掉了。不是故意双关的。 Cloud 就是注意到了，告他啊。该死的他可是个人类，还是个十六岁的少年 —— 叽叽可以说是他的兴趣之一。

“ 好点了吗？ ”Sephiroth 问道。 Cloud 拼命忍了忍才没有拍拍对方的头。他觉得 Sephiroth 的尊严应该不能忍受被那么对待。

“ 是的。但是明天我要怎么解释？ ”Cloud 问道，然后他就处在了见到 Sephiroth 一时无语应对的状态下。也许不是因为 Cloud 想要的理由，但是他很知足。

“ 我会让 Zack 处理的。 ”Sephiroth 干巴巴地说道。

Cloud 对他露出笑脸，拍了拍他的胳膊。 “ 没问题的，长官。 ” 他说道。

“Sephiroth 。叫我 Sephiroth 。 ” 他看起来对此非常坚持，所以 Cloud 点头同意了。

“Sephiroth 。 ”

那感觉就像一切开始了一样。

~

Zack 让这事听起来像是他跟 Cloud 打了一炮，这让他处在了和 Reno 相同的境况。

“ 值得。 ” 他躺在地上沙哑地抱怨道。

开始有谣言说如果你惹怒那个矮个子的金发小孩的话，他会踢爆你的蛋蛋，瞬间所有人都对 Cloud 态度好了许多。

~

Cloud 终于败给自己欲望的一天有那么一点恶心。

那天下着雨，而且糟透了。整整半个晚上 Cloud 都不得不听着他的同龄人手冲（他们甚至搞起了群体手冲因为他们 —— 事实上 Cloud 不知道为什么，他知道这很奇怪并让人不舒服但是他不想接近并让他的同学的烂事搅进他的私生活）然后接着他们的后勤课取消了可能是因为有人在哪里喝醉了（ Cloud 对神罗如何运作有很多不满）因此他不得不听着他的一些同学描述他们上周末在盘子下方找到的妓女如何。

午饭的时候食物看起来像是盐焗魔界花触手和精榨米德加巨蛇，所以 Cloud 就饿着肚子了（ Zack 给他带了点薯片因为特种兵们被允许离开神罗去觅食，而普通士兵和候补生则不可以。）然后接着 Stockland 教官试图就 Cloud 过分贿赂他的特种兵朋友为他治愈伤腿跟他进行尖叫竞赛。外加他坚信 Zack 跟 Cloud 打了一炮。因为 Stockland 教官胖得找不到人打炮。

他让 Cloud 去打扫公厕，因为 Cloud 反驳了他。说真的，就只是反驳了他。

他简直等不及去澡堂了。 Cloud 甚至先到了那里，大概是奇迹吧，而且他洗掉了这天给他带来的脏污，所以当 Sephiroth 进来的时候， Cloud 不再看上去或闻上去像是刚刚打扫完公厕了。上帝保佑。

Sephiroth 微笑着走进，占据了他平时的 Cloud 身边的位置，把水温调到他喜欢的温度。有那么一会儿，就只有水声。

然后 Cloud 伸出手碰了碰 Sephiroth 的胳膊。他能感觉到 Sephiroth 紧张了起来，而那双惊人的绿眼睛盯着 Cloud 碰他的地方，但是 …… 他没有做任何事。过了几秒钟， Sephiroth 的呼吸平稳了，然后他看向 Cloud 的眼睛。

“Cloud ？ ” 他问道，歪了歪头。

“ 我有。你知道我之前说过，如果我没兴趣的话我会让人知道的。 ”Cloud 的视线从 Sephiroth 身上移开， “ 那个。呃。我就是想让你知道我有。 ” 他舔了舔嘴唇。 “ 我有兴趣。非常有兴趣。如果你想的话。 ”

“ 哦。 ”Sephiroth 回应道，然后他微笑起来，就好像太阳从 Cloud 脸上出现了一样，一切都湿漉漉的，而且很可笑，然后可能有一些亲吻和深吻发生了，然后紧接着热水没了，他们站在冷水里，浑身湿漉漉的，笑了起来，某种意义上挺完美的。

~

他们的第一次 —— 或者更准确地说， **他们的第一次** —— 是在床上。根据 Zack 所说，不能算是良好的第一次，因为两个人最后都一瘸一拐地而且床单以一种非常糟糕的方式被毁了，而且应该是很让人不舒服的，但是他们只是不停地因此而大笑， Zack 坚持这说明 Cloud 和 Sephiroth 都是从外太空来的，如果他们能够因为糟糕的性 | 爱大笑的话。

他们又尝试了一次，这一次好一些了，然后他们又尝试了一次， Cloud 声称他们终于搞定了这事，奇迹般的好的性 | 爱，然后接下来越来越好直到他们决定去尝试一些新玩意儿（束缚完完全全行不通，角色扮演糟透了，以及我们最好不要提起糖浆）。好事是他们能因为糟糕的性而大笑，因为，能让银色精英震惊并恐惧的事实是， Sephiroth 就跟 Cloud 一样完全没有经验，所以他们倒不用试图用自己的性能力来给对方留下深刻印象。

Zack 花了很多时间来抱怨他的两个最好的朋友是糟透了的人类，但是 Cloud 对此毫不在意。

然后某一天，他因为训练脏污不堪而 Sephiroth 则外出狩猎了怪物，然后他们差不多同时钻进了浴室 ——Sephiroth 的浴室，因为 Cloud 偷了 Zack 的门卡而且暂时没有人对于一个候补生在大厦高层转悠提出疑问（有可能是因为 Reno 到处派发有关 “ 如果你惹恼那个候补生他会踩爆你的蛋蛋 ” 的传单）。 Sephiroth 的淋浴不会停止供应热水，所以基本上是双赢。

有那么一会儿，就跟旧时光一样。仅仅是单纯的洗澡，尽管跟之前相比空间要更狭窄，以及 Sephiroth 头发上沾着紫色的血污，这些本来应该能破坏所有气氛的，但是紧接着他鼓励 Cloud 为他洗头发而接下来， Cloud 只注意到自己在舔他的脊椎，而 Sephiroth 像猫一样发出低吟（就好像他的眼睛还不足以让人相信他是只猫一样）以及是的， Cloud 在做这事。浴室性 | 爱就是要发生了。

“Cloud 。 ”Sephiroth 说道，转过身 —— 他的阴 | 茎撞到了 Cloud 的下巴而 Cloud 喉咙里发出了他不承认他会发出的声音，然后用嘴唇包裹住了它。因为耶 ~ 口 | 交 —— 而且 Sephiroth 的声音可以让 Cloud 的名字听起来就像是性 | 爱，那简直棒极了。

Cloud 低鸣着，他希望那能传达出 “ 我很忙 ” 的意思。现在 Sephiroth 才是发出声音的那个人了，相当令人着迷的声音，无法量化，所以 Cloud 甚至无法向自己形容那个声音，而他不能确定这是不是一件坏事。 Sephiroth 的手指紧紧揪住了 Cloud 的头发（但是他从来不扯，而 Cloud 也总是很小心的对待 Sephiroth 的头发，因为那很明显会成为一个问题）以及他的腰抽动着就好像想要动一样，但是他很小心地停下来了。 Cloud 更用力地吸吮起来，并且将自己双手放在 Sephiroth 的腰上来更深入的含着。 Sephiroth 不是很安静， Cloud 以为那会很奇怪但是他实际上很喜欢这一点 ——Sephiroth 会在他喉咙顶部里发出细微的声音，呼吸断断续续，而不管 Cloud 多喜欢这一切，他还是有那么一部分不喜欢整个 jy 的部分，因此他跪坐下，冲 Sephiroth 露出笑脸。

“ 到这儿来。 ”Sephiroth 开口，双手温柔地帮助 Cloud 站起来。他把 Cloud 的阴 | 茎握在手里摩挲了一会儿，然后将他转过身，然后站在了 Cloud 身后。 Sephiroth 的阴 | 茎抵在 Cloud 背上（身高差说实话挺讨厌的），但是他向后退了一点然后靠得更近了。 “ 并紧大腿。 ”Sephiroth 低声道，声音就这么钻入了 Cloud 的耳朵然后紧接着，没错，那绝对是 Sephiroth 的阴 | 茎挤进了 Cloud 两腿之间。

“ 哦。 ”Cloud 说道，然后他把大腿夹得更紧了，就为了让 Sephiroth 呻吟出声。他扭过身子让他们能够接吻，但是那实在是很不舒服，因此过了一会儿他就放弃了，更何况， Sephiroth 的手还握着他的阴 | 茎而他实在是需要将注意力集中在那上面（ Sephiroth 一开始非常不擅长手活，但是他学得很快）。 “ 就是这样。 ”Cloud 喘着气，靠着 Sephiroth ，摇晃着身体，他能感觉到这不会花很久因为 Sephiroth 的呼吸越来越短促，然后 Cloud 就到了，好棒。

“ 我们下次还要这么做。 ”Cloud 过了一会儿低声说道，当他再次能使用双腿的时候。

Sephiroth 笑出了声，但是他很明显也赞同这一点。浴室性 | 爱简直棒极了。

~

Cloud 早上醒来，他做的第一件事就是去摸 Sephiroth 的屁 | 股。

这绝对物超所值。


End file.
